jiinxedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinxed Main Page Coding Holder
Please do not edit this page! Kiere is re-doing it! This will not be opening until Kiere's current residence disbands Please do not mess with this page, the coding is extremely delicate! You find a large willow tree with bark as pale as a ghost, and decide to sleep there.Your eyelids become heavily and you soon fall into a deep slumber.You wake up to find a wolf in front of you. The wolf has a pelt black as night, with crystal-blue eyes. Her eyes gazing straight at you. Her ghastly and nefarious look worries you for a moment."Salutations." The wolf sits down, her tail curling beneath your paws. "Your (Y/N) I suppose?" the wolf asks. You can tell by her soft voice the wolf is a female.You try to talk, but find yourself speechless, so you simply nod. For a brief moment, you both sit in silence. You suddenly realize other canines are circling you, all of their eyes on you.This must be a packs territory! '' ''You soon realize that and widen your eyes.The wolf you first met stands up. "I suppose you've already realized this is my packs territory. I will give you two choices, and if you don't agree with these choices I will put you to your death."You agree nodding, Proceed you say, Must be the choices?" "The first choice is to leave my territory, and if you don't, I'll have to Kill you, that will be easy. Would you like that? or The second choice is that you join my pack until the day you die." She waits for your answer, her fluffy black tail flickering patiently. I won't die. You think to yourself. Not now. "I-I'll join." You stand up and meet the her gaze. The Alexander Archipelago grins, she's monumental you say to yourself. "Very well then." She says. "Salutations, and Welcome to the pack of Forgotten Souls. My name is Kiere, Lord of Jinxed, I wish you the best and for us to learn and accompany all of your days with us." Suddenly you hear rumbles of the Pack shouting, "JINXED JINXED JINXED." Failing to follow or breaking these rules will come with punishment and/or a warning. ❖ Divison 1's Word Is Law ❖ Under no circumstances should you go against your Lords words, nor should you argue with them. If such behavior reoccurs after three warnings, severe punishment will follow. If a higher rank such as Divison one Subjects say a command to you, you will obey such as want a Lord or Chief tells you. ❖ Double-Packing/Clanning Is Not Permitted ❖ Double-packing '''WILL NOT' be tolerated. Even if you are using a different character, it is still considered double-packing. On discovery of such action, you will be either demoted or exiled, depending on the severity of the case.'' ❖Big cats & wolves are not allowed to mate❖ Big cats and Wolves are not allowed to mate. This is not allowed in Jinxed, it may be allowed in other packs but it is strictly Forbidden in our home. If you are caught, you will be given 1 warning then exiled. Please do not break this law, it is very easy. ❖ Power-Playing Will Not Be Tolerated ❖ If you are seen roleplaying using un-realistic or physically impossible moves, you will be given a warning. After three warnings, you will be exiled. NN,NM, Miss, Dodge, Escaped are not allowed! If you are seen using these, you will be giving ONE WARNING then you will be exiled. '' ''And don't forget, the other Lordss are there to help too. ❖ Use The Correct Avatars ❖ If you use the wrong animal, the Lords could confuse you for a rank you're not, or even think you're an outsider. In case you didn't know already, the allowed animal avatars are: Lords, Chiefs, Centurians, Shamans, Assasins,Tines, Elites & Omegas will use Arctic or NM Wolves. is preferred. Strays will use bunnies. Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Jinxed placeholder.png Kiere will assign who will be able to edit the wiki, If not told to DO NOT mess with the page! :) Fill free to add a quote! It's for the pack & all visitors to see! :) '' "You see as Nightmares, but we aren't even that, we seek the guidance of help from the devil"-Unknown ''Joining Form Animal Jam Username Oc Name Breed Rank desired(You cannot request to be a Lord or a Chief) Roleplay Example(Hunting included) Description Skype? Oc Link(If any) Other(Quotes,Share etc..) Alliance Form Groups name: Leaders Username: Leaders Oc Name: Deputys Username: Deputys Oc Name: Why you want to ally with us?: Loyalty Promise: